People use their vehicles to transport pets, such as cats and dogs. These pets have sharp nails that can damage the interior of cars, thus reducing their resale value and esthetic appearance. Dogs in particular like to look out windows and scratch the inside door panel when they jump up on the door panel to look out the window. There have been a number of attempts to solve this problem. One solution uses permanent attachment points to hold a pad over the door. Unfortunately, this results in marring the interior door panel also. Some solutions use plastic suction cups or other non-permanent adhesive systems to hold a pad over the inside door panel. The problem with these solutions is that they tend to fall off when the dog jumps on the pad. Another group of solutions uses a semi-rigid tab inserted between the window and the inside weather stripping that extends into the interior of the door. This solves the problem of the pad falling down. However, one problem with these solutions is that the protection device falls out when the window is rolled down and then rolled up causing the owner to constantly reinsert the protection device. It is often difficult to insert the semi-rigid tab between the weather stripping and the window. Another problem with some of these solutions is that the tabs interfere with the mechanical functions of the door. Another problem is that some doors have a part that is not concurrent with the window, which causes the pad to fold over and leaves that part of the door unprotected.
Thus there exists a need for a door protection system that does not have to be reinstalled every time the window is rolled up and down, is easy to install, protects the whole interior door panel, does not interfere with the mechanical function of the door, and fits most car door sizes and styles.